


Stay

by VigilantePond



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: Crow Daddy tends Rose's wounds
Relationships: Crow Daddy/Rose the Hat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Stay

_Knock knock_ “Rosie, it’s me. Can I come in?” Crow Daddy’s voice called. 

Rose the Hat wiped away her tears lousily on her sleeve, although it did not hide her puffy eyes and smudged eyeliner. “Yeah,” she answered. Her voice was hoarser and lost the usual soothing tone of arrogance. Rose placed her top hat back on her head where it belonged. She felt like a little less of a mess with it on. 

Grampa Flick’s death sent the whole True Knot into a wave of gloom, but as the leader, Rose also had the burden of everyone looking to her for direction, and she had to deal with Abra’s surprise attack on top of it all. Crow Daddy entered the EarthCruiser, with the same concerned frown lines that had been on his face all night. He rubbed her shoulder, and planted a kiss on her forehead. “How are you feeling? How’s your hand?”

“What do you think? It’s fucking mutilated,” Rose grunted. 

She had taken a canister of steam earlier, as if it were medication. It managed to stop the bleeding for now, but the damage was quite severe. Crow took her arm gently and examined the loose peeling flesh, dark blood stains, and the missing end of her pinkie. “Oh, Rose…” he mumbled, a pang of worry struck his heart. She flinched and made a soft hissing sound, as the slightest bit of movement felt like a stab from a knife. Rose could still vividly remember the feeling of her hand jammed in the metal cabinet, her own screams playing in her head on repeat. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispered. Crow Daddy reached in a cupboard and produced a first-aid kid, complete with clean towel and some cloth bandages. They never saw a reason to keep a first-aid kit around, but right now she was glad they had one. “This is going to sting, okay?” he warned.

He took the damp towel and dabbed it as carefully as he could, although Rose’s lips still quivered. Crow Daddy couldn’t remember the last time Rose looked this defeated and feeble. It was so unlike her, it felt like the whole universe’s balance was off. Finally, he wrapped the bandages around her hand tightly, like a mummification. 

She examined her hand and glowered, “The little bitch child is going to pay for this.” 

Crow Daddy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smiled, “And if anyone had to destroy her, it’d be you.” 

Rose responded with a warm smile — not her usual self-assured smirk, or the charming, devilish, grin she showed her victims — but a small, appreciative twinkle. “Stay with me tonight, Crow Daddy.” 

“Of course, my love.” 

She walked him over to her bed which was abundant in pillows and cushions of various patterns, all collected from over the many years. Crow Daddy was no stranger to Rose’s bed, it was practically his second home. Although, this time they weren’t up to their usual frisky antics. He was taller than her, but Rose liked being the “big spoon”; she wrapped her arms around his brawny body, their legs entangled. After a whole night of havoc, Rose the Hat was finally at peace. 


End file.
